kolejfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Solaris (motoryzacja)
PowiększSolaris Urbino 12 drugiej generacji z 2002 roku w OstrawiePowiększSolaris Urbino 12 trzeciej generacji z 2007 roku na trasie Ski-Busa w dolinie Zillertal w AustriiPowiększSolaris Urbino 12 LE z 2007 roku w Umeå w SzwecjiPowiększSolaris Urbino 15 CNG trzeciej generacji z 2006 roku w BratysławiePowiększSolaris Urbino 18 trzeciej generacji z 2005 roku z MPK KrakówPowiększSolaris Urbino 18 Hybrid II z 2008 roku w BremiePowiększSolaris Alpino w Monachium, 2007PowiększSolaris InterUrbino 12 w czasie targów Transexpo 2009'Solaris' – marka polskich autobusów, trolejbusów, autokarów i tramwajów produkowanych przez firmę Solaris Bus & Coach S.A. w Bolechowie koło Poznania (wykończenie) oraz Środzie Wielkopolskiej (spawalnia). W połowie 2009 powstał prototyp tramwaju Solaris Tramino, który będzie produkowany w odmianach niskopodłogowej i niskowejściowej. Historia i współczesność edytuj] Geneza, władze i struktura firmy edytuj] Firma ta wywodzi się z założonej przez Krzysztofa Olszewskiego w 1994 roku firmy Neoplan Polska Sp. z o.o., początkowo sprzedającej, a od 11 stycznia 1996 roku również produkującej na licencji niemieckiej, w wynajętej hali produkcyjnej, niskopodłogowe autobusy miejskie marki Neoplan oraz autokary tej marki. Wykorzystując doświadczenia z ich produkcji, w 1999 firma wprowadziła na rynek pierwsze autobusy Urbino w pełni własnej konstrukcji, pod marką "Solaris". 1 września 2001 roku firma Neoplan Polska, od grudnia 1999 roku należąca w 30% do niemieckiej firmy Gottlob Auwärter GmbH, ponownie przekształciła się w przedsiębiorstwo rodzinne Solange i Krzysztofa Olszewskich – Solaris Bus & Coach Sp. z o.o.. Kilka lat później, 1 lipca 2005 r. firma została przekształcona ze spółki z o.o. w spółkę akcyjną. Właściciele planowali jej giełdowy debiut w I kwartale 2006 roku, ale z powodu dobrej kondycji finansowej spółki, sezonowości produkcji oraz możliwości jej wrogiego przejęcia zrezygnowali z tego pomysłu. W drugiej połowie lat 90. firma Neoplan Polska znacznie rozwinęła własne "Biuro Techniczne" odpowiedzialne za prace badawczo-rozwojowe. Już wówczas wykorzystywała w nim oprogramowanie komputerowe, stworzone m.in. do projektowania promów kosmicznych, które pozwoliło na skrócenie czasu projektowania i budowy prototypu nowego modelu do około pół roku. Kolejne pół roku jest potrzebne na wyprodukowanie nowego modelu. Dzięki temu w początkowym okresie istnienia "Solaris Bus & Coach" wymieniał wszystkie swoje modele co 2-3 lata. Okres produkcji pojazdów najnowszych generacji został wydłużony. Na specjalne życzenie klientów, mogą oni kupić poprzednie wersje najnowszych modeli. Na początku obecnej dekady w "Biurze Technicznym" było zatrudnionych ponad 60 pracowników. Obecnie, ze względu na znaczne zwiększenie skali produkcji, jest ono prawdopodobnie znacznie większe. W 2007 roku "Biuro Techniczne" współpracowało z Grupą inżynierską DOT3D z Czerwonaka przy opracowaniu konstrukcji autobusu Solaris Alpino 8,9 LE oraz dostosowaniu autobusu Solaris Urbino 12 LE do zasilania gazem CNG1. Firma "Solaris Bus & Coach S.A." jesienią 2009 roku zatrudniała ponad 1600 pracowników, a zatrudnienie wciąż rośnie. Prezesem Zarządu firmy od początku jej istnienia do połowy października 2008 roku był Krzysztof Olszewski, wiceprezesem ds. kontaktów z klientami jego żona Solange Olszewska. W październiku 2008 r. została ona Prezesem Zarządu firmy, zaś Krzysztof Olszewski Przewodniczącym Rady Nadzorczej. Od 1 lipca 2007 r. do marca 2008 w skład Zarządu Spółki wchodził Heinz Bartosch2. W 2007 roku doradcą firmy Solaris w zakresie sprzedaży eksportowej został Wolfgang Presinger, poprzednio wieloletni pracownik firmy Evobus. W latach 1999–2006 był on członkiem zarządu wymienionej spółki, odpowiedzialnym za sprzedaż autobusów marki Mercedes-Benz oraz rzecznikiem tejże marki. Od wiosny 2004 do początku 2005 roku w MPK Kraków, w bazie przy ul. Brożka odbywał się montaż końcowy autobusów miejskich Solaris Urbino 12 dla Krakowa (48 sztuk3) oraz Kowna (55 sztuk). Później podobne rozwiązanie było zapisane w kontrakcie na dostawy 260 autobusów dla Berlina4. W sierpniu 2005 roku firma rozpoczęła kilkuetapową inwestycję, której celem było utworzenie nowego kompleksu fabrycznego. 4 kwietnia 2006 roku Solaris zakończył pierwszy etap budowy i otworzył nową, własną halę fabryczną w Bolechowie-Osiedlu. W kolejnym etapie rozwoju zakładu otwarto nowe hale fabryczne i powierzchnie biurowe oraz nowe place i drogi wokół kompleksu fabrycznego. Dzięki nowej powierzchni moce produkcyjne zakładu zwiększyły się do pięciu pojazdów (wagonów)5 dziennie. Trzeci etap rozbudowy zakończono w drugiej połowie 2007 roku. Od początku 2008 roku trwał kolejny etap rozbudowy modułowej fabryki, który dał zwiększenie jej mocy produkcyjnych do ośmiu wagonów dziennie. W wyniku rozbudowy montaż szkieletów autobusów został przeniesiony z Środy Wielkopolskiej do Bolechowa. Pierwszy z tych zakładów dalej jest dostawcą podzespołów do zakładu głównego. W styczniu 2008 otwarto pierwszy z trzech regionalnych magazynów części zamiennych dla autobusów marek "Solaris" i "Neoplan". Znajduje się on w Sosnowcu, na terenie zajezdni tamtejszego Przedsiębiorstwa Komunikacji Miejskiej Sp. z o.o. Kolejne dwa powstały w kwietniu i maju 2008 w Warszawie i Gdyni. Istniały plany stworzenia w 2009 roku spółki "Solaris Ukraina", której zadaniem była by sprzedaż i serwis pojazdów firmy na Ukrainie. Autobusy miejskie i międzymiastowe edytuj] Pierwsze autobusy Solaris Urbino zostały zaprojektowane przy udziale projektantów z berlińskiej firmy stylistycznej "IFS Designatelier". W 1999 r. jako pierwszy zadebiutował miejski niskopodłogowy autobus Solaris Urbino 12, któremu nieco później towarzyszyły modele Solaris Urbino 15, oraz Solaris Urbino 18. W roku 2000 wprowadzono na rynek najmniejszy model rodziny Solaris Urbino 9, zastąpiony w 2002 roku przez Solaris Urbino 10. Wdrożono wówczas drugą generację tych pojazdów. Dzięki udanej konstrukcji i zainteresowaniu rynku, nowa marka zaczęła się rozwijać, wypuszczając dalsze modele i wersje autobusów. Podstawowym produktem firmy są miejskie autobusy niskopodłogowe serii Solaris Urbino. We wrześniu 2004 zadebiutowała nowa generacja autobusów Solaris – Urbino 2004, czyli Urbino III (trzeciej generacji), która jest produkowana od wiosny 2005 roku. Firma produkuje oprócz tego autobusy Urbino napędzane gazem ziemnym CNG i biogazem (od 2007 r.), a także począwszy od 2005 roku pierwsze autobusy lokalne Solaris Urbino 12 LE (Low Entry, czyli niskowejściowy, należący do III generacji). W roku 2006 firma dalej różnicując swą ofertę wprowadziła do produkcji autobus hybrydowy Solaris Urbino 18 Hybrid, Solaris Urbino 18 Euro 5 (spełniający normę, która zaczęła obowiązywać w Europie od jesieni 2009 roku) oraz autobus Solaris Urbino 18 EEV, spełniający jeszcze bardziej restrykcyjną normę EEV. W 2007 roku firma wprowadziła do produkcji węższą o 15 cm odmianę Solaris Urbino, o długości 8,6 m, w postaci modelu Solaris Alpino, z przeznaczeniem głównie na wąskie ulice alpejskich i starych europejskich miast. W 2008 roku wdrożono dwa nowe modele niskowejściowe Solaris Alpino 8,9 LE oraz Solaris Urbino 15 LE. Pierwsze informacje o nich ukazały się podczas targów AUTOTEC 2008 w Brnie w czerwcu 2008 roku, czyli po wykonaniu pierwszej dostawy do Austrii. W październiku 2009 roku podczas targów BusWorld w Kortrijk zadebiutował autobus Solaris Urbino 12 Hybrid6. W 2007 roku podjęto nieudaną próbę wprowadzenia modelu międzymiastowego Solaris Valletta. Wcześniej, czyli w latach 2002-2003, wyprodukowano również 3 sztuki autobusów lokalnych Solaris Valletta dla Malty, dostosowanych do ruchu lewostronnego (RHD). W połowie 2009 roku powstały pierwsze prototypy autobusów międzymiastowych Solaris InterUrbino 12, których debiut odbył się 16 września 2009 podczas targów Transexpo 2009. Mają one trafić do seryjnej produkcji jesienią 2010 roku7. Autobusy Solaris Urbino, produkowane w kilku wersjach, różniących się głównie długością i pojemnością, używane są w komunikacji zbiorowej wszystkich dużych polskich miast. W roku 2000 rozpoczął się eksport autobusów, a później również autokarów pod marką "Solaris". Pierwsze autobusy we wrześniu 2000 trafiły m.in. do Ostrawy (Czechy) oraz do Berlina (Niemcy). Obecnie około 60% produkcji kierowane jest na eksport do 17 krajów europejskich – autobusy te kupowane są przez klientów z Niemiec, Łotwy, Czech, Litwy, Szwajcarii, Włoch, Węgier, Norwegii, Słowacji, Francji, Danii, Estonii, Austrii, Szwecji, Malty, Grecji i Rumunii. W 2008 roku dołączył pierwszy kraj pozaeuropejski – Zjednoczone Emiraty Arabskie. W 2004 roku autobus Solaris Urbino został sklasyfikowany na 2 miejscu w konkursie Bus of The Year 2005. W tej edycji konkursu oceniającymi byli dziennikarze prasy motoryzacyjnej z 15 krajów Europy. Firma "Solaris" jest producentem kompletnych autobusów, czyli nie korzysta z podwozi innych producentów. Wykorzystuje jednak podzespoły produkowane przez uznanych w branży producentów. Wykorzystuje silniki firm DAF, Cummins oraz silniki dostosowane do zasilania gazem CNG firm MAN8 i Iveco. Wcześniej wykorzystywała również zwykłe silniki diesla firm MAN i Iveco. Autokary edytuj] PowiększSolaris Vacanza 13 z 2005 roku z firmy Transbis Myszków w AustriiZaprezentowany po raz pierwszy w sierpniu 2001 r. autobus turystyczny Solaris Vacanza 12 rok później wszedł do produkcji. W 2003 roku Solaris Vacanza uplasował się na 2 pozycji (ex aequo z Volvo 9700) w prestiżowym konkursie autobusów turystycznych Coach of the Year 2004, zaraz za takimi rynkowymi "wyjadaczami" jak MAN Lion's Star i Scania Irizar PB, które ex aequo zajęły 1 pozycję. PowiększSolaris Vacanza 12 pierwszej generacji z 2002 roku w Katowicach jako ruchome centrum krwiodawstwaProjekt stylistyczny tych luksusowych autokarów wykonała firma "IFS Designatelier" z Berlina. Ich cechą charakterystyczną jest linia nadwozia w kształcie klina. W układzie napędowym stosowane są głównie silniki firmy DAF. Autobusy z tej rodziny były co dwa, trzy lata gruntownie modernizowane. Od 2004 roku produkowane są modele drugiej generacji. Jej wprowadzenie do produkcji zbiegło się z wprowadzeniem dłuższego modelu Solaris Vacanza 13. Rocznie powstawało około 10-12 sztuk modeli z tej rodziny, większość jest sprzedawana na rynku polskim. W 2002 roku powstał pierwszy autobus specjalny do pobierania krwi na bazie "Solarisa Vacanza", zwany "vampirobusem". Od tego czasu rocznie sprzedaje się po 1-3 sztuki dla Regionalnych Centrów Krwiodawstwa i Krwiolecznictwa w Polsce. W 2007 roku w Polsce sprzedano ich 3 sztuki, a także pierwszy pojazd za granicę do Rygi. W 2008 roku również powstały trzy "vampirobusy". Trolejbusy edytuj] PowiększSolaris Trollino 12T pierwszej generacji z 2001 roku w GdyniPowiększSolaris Trollino 18 drugiej generacji z 2004 roku w Winterthur, SzwajcariaPowiększSolaris Trollino 15AC pierwszej generacji z 2005 roku w WilniePowiększTrolejbus Škoda 28Tr Solaris na bazie modeli Urbino 15/Trollino 15 trzeciej generacji z 2008 roku w PardubicachPowiększTrolejbus Škoda 26Tr Solaris na bazie modeli Urbino 12/Trollino 12AC trzeciej generacji z 2009 roku w PilźnieTrolejbusy Solaris Trollino produkowane od 2001 roku na bazie niskopodłogowych autobusów serii Solaris Urbino wykańczane są w firmach dostarczających elektryczne układy napędowe, w firmach z nimi współpracujących lub u odbiorców ostatecznych. Pierwsze powstawały z układami napędowymi polskiej firmy Elmor, a montaż prowadziła firma "Trobus Gdynia". Obecnie jest to głównie czeska firma "Dopravni Podnik Ostrava" z Ostrawy, korzystająca z układów napędowych firmy "ČKD Pragoimex" oraz wyposażenia elektrycznego z czeskiej firmy CEGELEC. Powstawały również w latach 2002-2005 liczne wersje wyposażone w napęd przez węgierską firmę "Ganz Transelektro". Na wiosnę 2007 roku "Solaris" wraz z firmą "Medcom" z Warszawy zdecydował się na budowę prototypu trolejbusu Solaris Trollino 12, wyposażonego w polski napęd asynchroniczny. Powstał on w sierpniu 2007 roku, i trafił na testy do Lublina. Kolejne dwa egzemplarze wykonano w MPK Lublin. Uprawnienia do montażu i homologację dla modeli Trollino ma również firma TLT z Tychów. Trolejbusy Solaris Trollino oferowane są w wersjach o długości 12, 15 i 18 metrów. W Polsce trolejbusy Trollino jeżdżą w Gdyni, Tychach i w Lublinie. Dostarczono je także dla odbudowywanej sieci w Rzymie (w wersji z akumulatorami umożliwiającymi jazdę przez centrum miasta bez korzystania z sieci trakcyjnej) oraz dla istniejących już w Rydze, Wilnie, Tallinnie, Landskronie, Opawie i Ostrawie. W 2009 roku pierwszy trolejbus trafił do Portugalii. Od 2008 roku powstają trolejbusy Škoda 28Tr Solaris na bazie nadwozia o długości 15 metrów. W połowie 2009 roku powstały pierwsze egzemplarze modelu Škoda 26Tr Solaris z wykorzystaniem nadwozia modelu Trollino 129. Firma "Solaris" pracuje nad trolejbusami Solaris Trollino bez tradycyjnych odbieraków prądu. Byłyby one zasilane od dołu podczas postoju na przystankach. Energia byłaby gromadzona w superkondensatorach. Tramwaje edytuj] PowiększTramwaj Bombardier NGT6/2 z trzeciej dostawy dla KrakowaPowiększSolaris Tramino podczas premiery na targach Trako 2009W marcu 2006 r. "Solaris Bus & Coach" podpisał umowę z Bombardierem i niemiecką firmą Vossloh Kiepe w sprawie montażu tramwajów w Polsce. W 2006 roku firmy te wygrały przetarg na dostawę 24 tramwajów Bombardier NGT6/2 dla Krakowa, oraz 3 dla Gdańska. W ramach współpracy firma Bombardier Transportation dostarcza nadwozia i karoserie, firma Vossloh Kiepe osprzęt elektryczny, zaś Solaris zapewnia dostawę pozostałych podzespołów i montaż pojazdów we współpracy z MPK Kraków. Montaż tramwajów dla MPK Kraków odbywa się w Zajezdni Podgórze w Krakowie. W 2007 roku dostarczono 3 zamówione pojazdy do Gdańska, oraz pierwszych 8 dla MPK Kraków. W 2008 roku powstało 16 sztuk dla MPK Kraków10. W połowie 2009 firma "Solaris" zbudowała prototyp tramwaju według własnego projektu. Premiera tramwaju niskopodłogowego Solaris Tramino nastąpiła 14 października 2009 podczas targów TRAKO w Gdańsku11. Kadłuby Tramino będzie wykonywać firma Autosan12. Model Solaris Tramino (wcześniej nazywany roboczo "Gecko") ma mieć dwie wersje. Pierwszą, o długości 30 m, niskowejściową. Drugą, o dwa metry dłuższą, całkowicie niskopodłogową. Na początku 2008 roku zakończono prace projektowe i rozpoczęto wdrażanie tramwajów do produkcji. Prace nad nimi wynikają z chęci zdywersyfikowania produkcji, uniezależnienia się od wahań popytu na autobusy, a także skorzystania na przewidywanej koniunkturze na tramwaje w Polsce i Europie. Pojazdy tego typu są około 10 razy droższe od autobusów miejskich. Planowany na 2015 rok poziom produkcji sięga 50 sztuk rocznie13. Pierwszym przetargiem do którego stanęła firma Solaris okazał się konkurs 6 pojazdów rozpisany przez Tramwaje Szczecińskie14 jednak przetarg z początku 2009 roku unieważniono i w kolejnym zwyciężyła firma PESA15. Do końca 2009 roku rodzina Tramino ma uzyskać homologację. W sierpniu 2009 roku Solaris wygrał przetarg na dostawę 40 niskopodłogowych tramwajów dla Poznania. Pierwszy pojazd zostanie dostarczony w połowie 2011 roku, natomiast ostatni w marcu 2012 roku16. Dane statystyczne edytuj] Łączna produkcja autobusów, autokarów i trolejbusów marki "Solaris" w poszczególnych latach przedstawiała się następująco: *1999 – 24 szt., *2000 – 172 szt., *2001 – 251 szt., *2002 – 255 szt. (w tym: trolejbusy – 12 szt., autokary – 10 szt.), *2003 – 275 szt. (w tym: trolejbusy – 32 szt., autokary – 9 szt.), *2004 – 489 szt. (w tym: trolejbusy – 84 szt., autokary – 10 szt.), *2005 – 610 szt. (w tym: trolejbusy – 109 szt., autokary – 8 szt.), *2006 – 579 szt. (w tym: trolejbusy – 50 szt., autokary – 12 szt.), *2007 – 702 szt. (w tym: trolejbusy – 35 szt., autokary – 11 szt.)17, *2008 – 1037 szt. (w tym: trolejbusy – 16 szt., autokary – 3 szt.), *2009 – 1130 szt. (w tym: trolejbusy – 35 szt., autokary – 1 szt.)18. Powyższe dane nie obejmują prototypów wykonanych na potrzeby rozwoju firmy oraz pojazdów testowych i ekspozycyjnych (przykładowo w roku 2004, ze względu na intensywne prace nad trzecią generacją Solarisów Urbino, było ich 21 szt.). Obejmują one 4 sztuk nadwozi dla trolejbusów Škoda 28Tr Solaris wykonane w 2008 roku. W 2009 roku powstały również pierwsze dwa prototypowe egzemplarze modelu Solaris InterUrbino 12. Montaż tramwajów Bombardier NGT6/2: *2007 – 11 szt, *2008 – 18 szt. Produkcja tramwajów Solaris Tramino: *2009 – 1 szt. Eksport autobusów, autokarów i trolejbusów marki "Solaris" w poszczególnych latach przedstawiał się następująco: *2000 – 7 szt., *2001 – 56 szt., *2002 – 126 szt. (w tym trolejbusy – 12 szt.), *2003 – 169 szt. (w tym trolejbusy – 32 szt.), *2004 – 366 szt. (w tym: trolejbusy – 84 szt., autokary – 2 szt.), *2005 – 487 szt. (w tym trolejbusy – 105 szt.), *2006 – 367 szt. (w tym: trolejbusy – 39 szt., autokary – 2 szt.), *2007 – 400 szt. (w tym: trolejbusy – 32 szt., autokary – 2 szt.), *2008 – 557 szt. (w tym: trolejbusy – 13 szt.), *2009 – 871 szt. (w tym: trolejbusy – 35 szt.)19. Powyższe dane obejmują 4 sztuki nadwozi dla trolejbusów Škoda 28Tr Solaris wyeksportowane w 2008 roku. Sprzedaż na rynku polskim autobusów, autokarów i trolejbusów marki i firmy "Solaris Bus & Coach" mieszcząca się w przedziale 100-200 szt., w ostatnich latach rośnie. Wynosiła ona: *1999 – 24 szt., *2000 – 165 szt., *2001 – 195 szt. (oraz 21 autokarów pod marką Neoplan), *2002 – 113 szt. (w tym turystyczne – 10 szt.), *2003 – 106 szt. (w tym turystyczne – 9 szt.), *2004 – 123 szt. (w tym: turystyczne – 8 szt., trolejbusy – 2 szt.), *2005 – 123 szt. (w tym: turystyczne – 8 szt., trolejbusy – 4 szt.), *2006 – 212 szt. (w tym: turystyczne – 10 szt., trolejbusy – 11 szt.), *2007 – 302 szt. (w tym: turystyczne – 9 szt., trolejbusy – 3 szt.), *2008 – 480 szt. (w tym: turystyczne – 3 szt., trolejbusy – 3 szt.), *2009 – 260 szt. (w tym: turystyczne – 1 szt.)20. W 2008 roku po raz pierwszy przekroczona została liczba 1000 sztuk sprzedanych pojazdów. Po raz pierwszy najlepiej sprzedającym się modelem był najdłuższy, przegubowy Solaris Urbino 18, stanowiąc ponad połowę wolumenu (522 szt.). Łącznie z modelami Solaris Urbino 18 Hybrid i Solaris Trollino 18 sprzedano 534 sztuk modeli o długości 18 metrów. W 2008 roku po raz pierwszy autobusy tej firmy zostały dostarczone poza Europę, do Dubaju. Trafiło ich tam 225 sztuk. W lipcu 2008 roku firma "Solaris Bus & Coach" podpisała największą jak dotychczas w swojej historii umowę z firmą E.THE.L z Aten na dostawę 320 sztuk autobusów, obejmującą 220 sztuk Solaris Alpino z silnikami spełniającymi normę Euro 4 oraz 100 sztuk Solaris Urbino 18. Dostawa nastąpiła w pierwszej połowie 2009 roku. Modele Solarisa edytuj] Autobusy miejskie edytuj] *Solaris Alpino *Solaris Alpino CNG *Solaris Urbino 9 *Solaris Urbino 10 *Solaris Urbino 12 *Solaris Urbino 12 Hybrid *Solaris Urbino 15 *Solaris Urbino 18 *Solaris Urbino 12 CNG *Solaris Urbino 15 CNG *Solaris Urbino 18 CNG *Solaris Urbino 12 EEV *Solaris Urbino 18 EEV *Solaris Urbino 18 Hybrid Autobusy lokalne i międzymiastowe edytuj] *Solaris Alpino 8,9 LE *Solaris Urbino 12 LE *Solaris Urbino 12 LE CNG *Solaris Urbino 15 LE *Solaris Valletta *Solaris InterUrbino 12 Autobusy turystyczne edytuj] *Solaris Vacanza 12 *Solaris Vacanza 13 Autobusy specjalne edytuj] *Solaris Vacanza 12 – ambulans *Solaris Vacanza 13 – ambulans Tramwaje edytuj] *Solaris Tramino Trolejbusy edytuj] *Solaris Trollino 12 *Solaris Trollino 15 *Solaris Trollino 18 *Škoda 26Tr Solaris *Škoda 28Tr Solaris Wybrane nagrody i wyróżnienia dla firmy "Solaris Bus & Coach S.A." edytuj] *2004 – tytuł "Oferent Roku 2003" w drugiej edycji Nagrody Publicus przyznawanej przez redakcję miesięcznika "Zamówienia Publiczne Doradca", *2004 – Medal Europejski Business Center Club i Urzędu Komitetu Integracji Europejskiej, *2004 – Nagroda Gospodarcza Prezydenta Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej w kategorii "Eksporter", *2005 – nagroda redakcji magazynu Forbes za "Najlepszy Wykup Menedżerski MBO w roku 2005", *2005 – tytuł "Ten, który zmienia polski przemysł", przyznany przez Polskie Towarzystwo Wspierania Przedsiębiorczości (PTWP), wydawcę miesięcznika gospodarczego "Nowy Przemysł", *2006 – tytuł "Najlepszego Pracodawcy Rzeczpospolitej na liście 500 w roku 2006", nadany przez kapitułę konkursu Orzeł Rzeczpospolitej, *2006 – laureat konkursu "Dobra Firma 2006", przyznany przez redakcję dziennika Rzeczpospolita, *2006 – laureat konkursu "Best of European Business" w kategorii "wzrost", organizowanego przez firmę Roland Berger Strategy Consultants i telewizję CNN, *2006 – pierwsze miejsce w konkursie "Złote Firmy Wielkopolski" organizowanym przez gazetę "Głos Wielkopolski", *2006 – medal im. Tadeusza Kotarbińskiego przyznany przez Polską Akademię Nauk, za "osiągnięcia w dziedzinie organizacji i zarządzania", *2006 – wyróżnienie w konkursie "Przedsiębiorca Roku" organizowanym przez firmę Ernst & Young, w kategorii "produkcja", za "budowanie autobusów, które są Formułą 1 w swojej kategorii". *2006 – nagroda dla "Najlepszej Firmy Wielkopolski" od redakcji magazynu "Forbes". *2006 – nagroda "Geparda Biznesu" od Bankowości Spółdzielczej. *2007 – nagroda w kategorii "Eksporter" w konkursie o Nagrodę Gospodarczą Województwa Wielkopolskiego. *2007 – tytuł „Engineer of the Year” (Konstruktor Roku), przyznany przez redakcję czasopisma branżowego "Design News Polska", za projekt autobusu z napędem hybrydowym.